In some crane applications, it is desirable that the crane be capable of performing load lifting and raising operations even though some of the components of the reeving and hoist apparatus of the crane are inoperative. Those cranes which provide this operating capability frequently use a redundant hoist system in which all, or substantially all, of the major reeving and hoist components are duplicated. In effect, entirely two separate reeving systems may be incorporated in the crane so that one reeving system can be used in the event of failure of the other. This, of course, is a very expensive approach and also results in a hoist and reeving arrangement which occupies a large amount of space. In turn, the large space of the hoist and reeving apparatus increases the size and weight of the frame on which they are supported. Where a lifting beam is used as part of the hoist, it may also be necessary to enlarge it to accommodate the duplicate reeving system.